A Visit to Lon Lon Ranch
by I Am Tom Bombadil
Summary: Set after Ocarina of Time as Adult Link. Link pays Malon a visit at the Lon Lon Ranch. One shot. Rated M for a reason.


Link walked across the castle drawbridge very laid back. He wasn't worried about getting caught or being stopped by anyone. It was common knowledge now that since Zelda and Link had stopped Ganondorf, they had begun seeing each other. Link was being treated like royalty.

As he reached the market, he stopped to have a look around. There were men standing around talking about their jobs and families, children running around playing and chasing chickens and posters hanging from all the shops, advertising the wonders inside.

There was no one there that would bat an eyelid about Link walking through the market to Hyrule Field. As he crossed the town moat, he glanced towards Lon Lon Ranch. This was where he was headed. Pretending to head towards the Kokiri Village, he trailed off down the dirt track. From once he was out of sight from the town walls, he veered right towards Lon Lon Ranch.

The reason Link couldn't let anyone know about him going to Lon Lon Ranch was that he was secretly fucking Malon. The sex the two of them shared was amazing, while Zelda still wanted to take things slow. So, as he walked through the entrance, he was very excited about what (who) he was going to be doing very soon.

He knocked on the stable door three times, signalling Malon to answer if she was alone. Suddenly, the door burst open and Malon jumped on top of Link, kissing him deeply and passionately. He returned the kiss with as much eagerness and shut the door behind him.

Link wasted no time in removing Malon's clothes, tearing them off without saying a word. Her breasts were perfect, sculpted by a god. And her legs were long and lean from her hours riding horses and working on the farm. But it was her hair that had drew Link's attention to her originally. A bright, fiery red that matched the passion she now showed.

Walking over to one of the stalls, Malon leaned over it and presented herself to Link. The sight of her bending over and waiting to be taken was too much for him. Whipping out his 7 inches of hardness, he took his place behind her and began to stroke himself up and down her entrance. This teasing began to elicit moans from Malon who couldn't wait to be filled up and fucked hard by his cock.

Finally, she could wait no longer and pushed back against him, forcing most of him into her. Pleasure coursed through her, driving all other thoughts from her mind. Also eager, Link began to thrust into her slow but deep, bottoming out inside her each time. He reached up and stroked her breast, knowing from experience that her nipples were highly sensitive.

He continued to pick up the pace, becoming wild and brutish, causing Malon to orgasm. She squirted her juices all over him, pushing him over the edge. He blew his load straight into her waiting womb, hot, thick ropes of cum filling her up. As both their orgasms subsided, Link backed up, his penis softening. But that was not to last.

Malon turned around and walked towards him, staring straight at him. Link met her gaze, wondering what she had planned. Whenever they had had sex before, he had left almost immediately afterwards, so as not to raise suspicion of him being gone so long. As she got to him, she pushed him down onto a pile of hay in the corner.

Pulling down his pants again, she began to stroke his still wet cock. It began to harden instantly. Malon was so much better at this than Zelda, who was very jerky and inexperienced. She was just building up some speed when she lowered her mouth down and licked up along the length of his cock.

She had tasted Link's cum before but never her own and she was surprised to find she liked it. She began to suck it, just starting with the head but slowly began to work more of it into her mouth. She had never been able to take all if it but this time she was determined to do so.

Up and down she bobbed, easing Link further and further back her throat until he was fully in. For Link, it felt great to have his cock buried deep down Malon's throat. She started to work his penis in and out of her mouth again when suddenly he exploded in her mouth without any warning, not that she minded.

Malon greedily guzzled down all of his cum and then licked him clean afterwards. The only problem was, all this excitement left her horny again so before Link grew soft again she placed her ass right above his cock and very slowly began to sink down onto it. They had never tried this before so she was extremely tight.

It was very painful but also pleasurable for her but the tightness felt great to Link. When Link had sheathed himself completely in her, Malon just sat there and wiggled around for a minute, trying to grow accustomed to this new feeling. She then began to slowly rise up along his length and sink back down again.

After doing this for a while, she began to play with her clit at the same time. Link took this as a sign that she was ready for a faster pace so he began to bring his hips up to meet her. The pain had subsided for the most part now, so Malon welcomed to increase in speed.

Even though he had already came twice, Link wasn't sure he'd last very long as her ass was so incredibly tight. This was definitely becoming part of their fucking sessions from now on. They continued to fuck for a few more minutes until Link orgasmed, spilling his load into her for the third time.

The warmth of his seed filling her ass pushed her over the edge as well and she shook on top of Link from the intensity of her orgasm. Malon got off of him after a minute and put her clothes back on. Link kissed her goodbye and left. As he was exiting the ranch and heading back towards the castle, he couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
